Career Oppor-Toon-ities
Career Oppor-Toon-ities is the 37th episode of Tiny Toon Adventures. Wraparounds In the opening to the first act, Buster shows people that EVERYTHING costs money. He says that in order to earn the money, you must have a part-time job, as today is "Get a Job Day" on Tiny Toon Adventures. In the second act, Buster finds out that mowing lawns may not be the best job for him, because sprinkler heads could be tough on your teeth. There are several jobs to do in the Acme Mall, such as work in the library, work in the janitorial area, and work in the department store. In the third act, after getting some money, Buster and Babs decide to order a pizza from Bombino's. Little Beeper is the delivery boy, and Buster and Babs introduce the next episode segment about Calamity trying to get pizza from him. Episode Segments Buster's Guide to Part-Time Jobs Buster tells the viewers that the first step to choosing a part-time job is to be enthusiastic. Babs first thinks of being the President of the United States, but the position has already been filled. She finally chooses a job, and she works alongside Buster at Weenie Burger (the Boss of Weenie Burger calls it "Big Weenie"). Babs' boss, who is semi-rude, tells Babs that she must work fast on the hamburgers, and to treat the costumers with respect. Buster and Babs have their first costumer come, and unfortunately, it is Montana Max. Montana Max talks in an unfriendly way when he orders his food. He orders a hamburger with pickles and relish, and a Mega Weenie Cola, and he tells Babs to hurry up. Babs gets him his food, but then Montana Max obviously changes his mind and he wants two double cheeseburgers, a fish-o-burger, and a large chocolate shake. Babs gets angry, but Buster insists on giving Monty 'service with a smile'. Montana Max throws his skateboard in the counter area of Weenie Burger, which causes Babs to trip over Montana Max's skateboard when delivering his meal. She ends up crashing into Buster and spilling the food, and Buster decides he's had enough of Monty's harassment. To get revenge (all the while with forced smiles on their faces), they introduce Monty to the Weenie Burger Wacky Pack. It consists of a mega jumbo Weenie Wipeout, three Mega Weenie onion balls, a vat of super-secret weenie sauce, and a Mega Weenie toy surprise. They trap Monty in the food box with the toy surprise (which turns out to be a stick of dynamite) and use his skateboard to whack it out of the restaurant. The box containing Monty disappears into the city skyline and explodes in a mushroom cloud. Unfortunately, this also costs them their jobs, which Buster describes as "the best time to quit." Buster says that mowing lawns is a great way to earn money if your first job doesn't work out. He likes to eat greens while mowing lawns instead of using the actual lawn mower. Working Pig Hamton J. Pig gets a job at the Acme Mall, and he works in the toy store there. He must attend a job in order to get promoted to cleaning supplies, including rug shampooers. He meets the manager there, and the manager asks him to work in the toy store, and see if there is a promotion for him if he succeeds. Unfortunately, Hamton's first costumer is Elmyra Duff, who complains because Hamton is the salesman. Hamton wants her to help him find something that she wants. Elmyra agrees with him, and she gets to see a bunch of toys. Hamton suggests a video game system, the Muffy Smuffs, and the Robotic Switch-o-change-o, all of which Elmyra breaks carelessly. Hamton asks her if there is anything specific he can get for her, so she tells him she needs a new Debbie Drooley doll, as her current one is broken. Hamton quickly goes off to see if there are any Debbie Drooley dolls in stock. When given one, Hamton gets trapped in the box. Elmyra opens the box and finds Hamton dressed as a baby girl inside. She hugs him and squeezes him. Embarrassed, Hamton says, "All the rug shampooers in the world aren't worth this!" Fed up, he picks up an Acme space blaster and wants to zap Elmyra, but she is finally acting peacefully. She finds a red crayon that she wants, and gives Hamton a dime for it. The manager is impressed, and promotes Hamton to working with cleaning supplies. Although Hamton is honored for this promotion, his first customer is once again, Elmyra Duff. She wants to buy a rug shampooer because she made a huge mess on her rug with her red crayon. Hamton loses his mind and is last seen crazily driving a vacuum cleaner out of the mall. Falling to Pizzas During lunchtime, Calamity Coyote finds out there is a $1.50 per slice sale at Bombino's Pizza. Unfortunately, he has no money, so he tries to steal pizza from Little Beeper, who is working as a delivery boy there. His first attempt is with a tightrope with a grappling hook. It fails to snatch the pizza and instead attaches to a speeding taxi. Calamity's next attempt is with a solar-powered helicopter. A cloud repeatedly blocks the sun, powering the helicopter up and down. After doing some research, Calamity finds out that roadrunners are very vain and cannot resist mirrors. He uses a mirror to distract Little Beeper, but fails to snatch the pizza from him. Finally, Calamity uses a laser to try to zap Little Beeper, but the laser instead reflects off the mirror from the previous attempt and zaps him instead. The manager of Bombino's announces that he is giving away free pizza slices to the next 10 customers. The characters who get free pizzas are Plucky Duck, Hamton J. Pig,Dizzy Devil, Montana Max, Elmyra, Gogo Dodo, Fifi La Fume, Shirley the Loon, Sweetie Bird, and Furrball. Obviously, Calamity Coyote also gets a free slice, but it is a hot chili pizza slice and too hot for him; he boosts into the air like a rocket, explodes in mid-air, and falls down to earth, cracking the asphalt as he hits. Buster and Babs conclude the episode by saying that they're finished with part-time jobs, as keeping injured patients like Calamity healthy is a full-time job. They load him into an ambulance, and Little Beeper is its driver. Cast Quotes *Babs: "I'd be great for this job! I'd be colossal, stupendous, fantastic, mediocre even!" *Babs: "Service with a smile?" : Buster: "No, now it's personal." *Elmyra: "Ew. The dirty yucky piggy. I want another salesman." *Elmyra: "A cute little piggy doll? I always wanted one of these. I love you, I love you and I'll never let you go!" : Hamton: "All the rug shampooers in the world aren't worth this!" Allusions *In the segment, "Buster's Guide to Part-Time Jobs", one of Babs' impressions to her boss is the famous Star Wars villain, Darth Vader. *In the segment, "Working Pig", the Muffy Smuffs are a parody of the Smurfs toys. *In the segment, "Working Pig", Robotic Switch-o-Change-os are a parody of the Transformers toys. *In the segment, "Falling to Pizza's", Bombino's Pizza is a spoof of Domino's Pizza. Notes *In the segment. "Buster's Guide to Part-time Jobs", Montana Max's limo has a built-in swimming pool. *Elmyra treats Hamton with respect in "Working Pig", one of the few segments she does so. Elmyra usually doesn't like Hamton because she thinks he's a dirty pig, which is ironic, because Hamton is obsessed with being clean. *The boss at Weenie Burger/Big Weenie is portrayed by "Ralph" from the Season 1 episode "The Buster Bunny Bunch" and "The Name Game" music video. Despite claiming to be a caricature of rude animator Ralph Bakshi, he actually bears a resemblance to Nasty Canasta from the Bugs Bunny short, "Barbary-Coast Bunny" (not to be confused with the other well known Nasty Canasta that antagonizes Daffy Duck). Category:Tiny Toon Adventures episodes Category:Tiny Toons Season 1 Category:1990 Category:Tiny Toon Adventures